Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and in particular to a display device utilized in thin electronic equipment.
Description of the Related Art
To satisfy the requirements on thin electronic equipment, common display devices omit the front frame, and the panel, the plastic frame and the back frame are fixed by gummed tape. However, improper tape attachment may cause uneven attachment, and the tape can easily become detached. Additionally, the gummed tape may be attached to the circuit board, and cannot be reworked.